Leylin Farlier
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. "A.I.'' Chip, Scan!" Leylin. ='Leylin'= Fang Ming who is known as Leylin Farlier or referred to as the mysterious 'Blood Rogue' is the main character of this novel, After experiencing an explosion from an energy reactor in his world Fang Ming was reincarnated into the body of a young Leylin Farlier a son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands of the South Coast Magus world http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1/ Arc 1 Chapter 1. Fang Ming Fang Ming comes from a futuristic version of our world. He was a scientist and owned an AI Chip, which combined with his soul after an energy reactor exploded, killing him. After this, he was reincarnated and took up the identity of Leylin Farlier. Quote: "One had to acknowledge that Leylin was a male chauvinist"http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-508/ Arc 3 Chapter 508. Bloodline His original bloodline came from the Giant Black Horrall Snake. Using the AI chip he synthesized the blood of the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, a creature capable of reach rank 4 on par with a Morning Star Magus. After extracting ancient blood from Icy World his bloodline evolved to Kemoyin Emperor Rank 5 bloodline. When Leylin went to the Purgatory World hi got rid of his bloodline shackles due to swallowing blood source of all Kemoyin Snakes and with devouring of Glutonny Laws he created new bloodline Targaryen Winged Serpent Bloodline. Relationships '''Celine' Woman from Twilight Zone.She was head of very small and weak guild Nature Alliance.After Leylin joined Nature Alliance he remodeled it to very strong guilg and at the end of the arc he created Nature Alliance Academy in Central Zone of Twilight Continent to rule over Twilight Zone. Daniel First born son of Leylin, his mother is Celine, he has been bestown upon him the abilities of DreamScape and Devour and is to be known as the world serpent "Jörmundgander". Freya Woman from Blood Serpent Family of Ourobos Clan.When Leylin came to the clan she too tried to get him to her family because of his extremely pure bloodline and her decreasing bloodline. After he became Morning Star Warlock and one of Dukes of Ourobors Clan Leylin and she got married. Gilbert One of three Dukes of Ouroboros Clan. Leylin's former mentor. His rank is Morning Star Warlock. Syre Son of Leylin and Freya, the second of Leylin's children, He is to become the king of the Ouroboros clan and be Ouroboros, the serpent of infinity. It is said by Leylin that he will inherit his strength. Ranks Acolyte 1 Rank - http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-24/ Arc 1 Chapter 24 Acolyte 2 Rank - http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-29/ Arc 1 Chapter 29 Acolyte 3 Rank - http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-72/ Arc 1 Chapter 72 Warlock 1 Rank - http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-123/ Arc 1 Chapter 123 Warlock 2 Rank - http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-123/ Arc 1 Chapter 266 Warlock 3 Rank -[Arc 2 Chapter 383] Vapor Phase- [Arc 3 Chapter 411] Hydro Phase-[Arc 3 Chapter 444] Crystal Phase-[Arc 3 Chapter 466] Warlock 4 Rank -[Arc 3 Chapter 503] 1 Star- 2 Star- 3 Star- 4 Star- 5 Star-[Arc 3 Chapter 593] Legendary 6 Star -[Arc 3 Chapter 597] (Apparently) Warlock 5 Rank -[Arc 3 Chapter 618] New Moon -[Arc 3 Chapter 618] Half Moon -[Arc 4 Chapter 663] Full Moon - Warlock 6 Rank -[Arc 4 Chapter 758] (After comprehending a law at above 50% comprehension it is necessary to enter a trance of sorts to advance to rank 7. since the ancient magi war, no one has successfully done this and only Leylin is qualified to try as of http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-777/ Arc 4 Chapter 777) Warlock 7 rank- Warlock 8 rank- Warlock 9 rank- References Category:Characters